In the prior art various types of rackets, including tennis rackets, have used weights which shift axially along the handle to change the balance of the racket during use. The shifting weight is used to attempt to change the center of the mass of the racket to coincide more nearly with the point of impact with the ball to obtain better results in operation. Examples of this type construction are shown in U.S. Pat. No. 879,477 issued Feb. 18, 1908, U.S. Pat. No. 1,186,283 issued June 6, 1916.
It has also been proposed to use a weight which moves transverse to the plane of the racket stringing mounted adjacent the bow or head of the racket to provide inertial rebound deadening when the racket strikes a ball. One example of this type of construction is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,057,250 issued Nov. 8, 1977.
This latter patent provides a vibration dampener mechanically attached to the throat area of the racket by using some extra mechanical attachment device. Accordingly, this device adds to the complexity of the racket and tends to alter the weight and balance of the racket while attempting to damp the vibration of the racket.
The vibration dampener of the present invention includes a grommet strip which attaches to the racket by utilizing the strings' tension to hold it in place. The form of the dampener grommet strip saves weight by not requiring any additional mechanical attachment device, and also assures that a constant tension will keep the dampener in firm contact with the racket. The use of such a grommet strip in combination with a vibration dampener has not, heretofore, been known in the art.